Alpha of the Dawn
by CideanForever
Summary: Things NOT to do on Halloween: get smashed, run over Hidan, deny both
1. Dec 30, 2010

**Alpha of the Dawn**

**Chapter One**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note**: This is the first chapter of Alpha of the dawn. I hope everyone enjoys reading this and I would really like to get peoples thoughts on this. Anyway, here the first chapter.

0  
00  
0000  
00  
0

They had thought it would be funny. They had thought it would be one hell of a laugh to have her waltz right up there, in the center of a godforsaken cemetery, and _kiss_ something. Already smashed and in a rather foul mood, she would like nothing more to crawl through the miles of underbrush that they went through and find the car. Then she would proceed to crawl up on the floor in the backseat and forget that the world exists.

That would have been the most logic conclusion, but he will have nothing of it.

As of now, on Halloween at midnight of all times, she would like nothing more than to repeatedly bash her head into the wall. Archer, she knows, can be an ass. He always is when he is drunk. His attitude is not her current problem – far from it. At this very moment, the only thing she knows is that she is screaming bloody murder, running through the woods that line the graveyard, like a mass murderer is chasing her with an ax. She hardly cares about anything else – not how this started or how Blake is fleeing a few feet ahead of her.

She knew he could haul ass when scared. A drunken Blake, scared shitless with a madman screaming profanity and swinging a scythe at them, makes one hell of a sight. Had she not been about to piss her pants in fear, she would be laughing.

But, back to the scythe and the screaming madman – he's not far behind.

To think she actually _kissed_ him – but he hadn't been flesh at the time. He had been a godforsaken _statue!_ He had been a forsaken statue that had been sitting in one of the oldest parts of a cemetery with vines crawling all over him like they were good buddies – but that is obviously _not_ the case.

Thinking back on it – and what a _crappy_ thing to do at this moment – the only thing she can recall is the sounds and the…warmth. They dared her to kiss a freaking cold, crackling, shapeless, _faceless_ statue that was _glowing_ like someone crafted it out of _'glow-in-the-dark-rock'_ and, to get them to leave her alone, she agreed. Mistake number one.

She only lingered with her lips pressed to the corner where its 'mouth' was supposed to be. She had thought it was the alcohol talking when she felt warmth, like skin, where her lips were pressed. She lingered for about ten seconds – long enough to bore her watching friends. And as she started to pull away _it freaking grabbed her_.

To say she screamed would be an understatement.

She only managed to get away by kicking him in the one place the sun never shines. Then she bolted, screaming at her friends to hightail it out of there. When they tried to find out what was wrong – the bastards left her _before_ it grabbed her – they had their answer as it came bursting through a wall of one of the mortuaries.

Blake screamed even louder than she did.

Archer chocked on his beer, spewing it in the once statue's face. That only made it angrier.

And that leads to where they are now – fleeing through a dense forest that surrounds the graveyard they chose with no signs of life for more than mile. They only meant to have a good time. Instead she and her two friends are sprinting through the graveyard, smashed and partly high because some dumbass didn't tell them what was in the brownies they bought. Being drunk makes it hard to move, their motor skills all messed up, but add the trippy side effects of twisting trees and mirror-like funhouse landscapes creates – her person hell.

She races through the woods, branches cutting the tanned flesh of her exposed arms and legs. She is picking up speed; Blake is right in front of her. If she reaches out, she can touch him.

Instead, she hurries him along. Yells at him.

He responds by picking up speed and he hurries his skinny ass along. She stays behind him, not glancing back even though she can hear the person yelling in gibberish – _a scary version of the SIMS_.

She blinks, the thought being so absurd that it captures her attention. She tells him to run faster, than Mr. SIMS is right behind them, and he stumbles. She swears that, for a moment, something like chocked laughter comes from him.

_SIMS speak in gibberish, this crazy man speaks in gibberish – I wonder how they are related…_

Really, thinking is not something she should do when frightened. She tends to do stupid things – like fall over or trip and then fall. Thankfully she does neither: she plummets down a hill instead.

It is a hill that Archer has already gotten down and is currently fighting a bush that has snagged the belt loops of his jeans. The words that leave his mouth are loud, slurred, and very colorful.

"Damn it all to hell! Lemma' go you fucking bitchy bastard!" she hears him yell as he tries to pry himself free of the vines that have wound themselves around him.

Like she said: colorful vocabulary.

"Damn it, Archer! Stop talking to inanimate objects!" she yells at him and he snarls, "Go jump off a fucking cliff, Leon!"

"Plants are alive," Blake corrects as he skids to a halt next to his friend. With practiced hands, he untangles Archer from his vine-y doom and they all race towards the closet house – which is still not anywhere in sight.

"Where the fuck did I park that damn car?" Archer, yet again, using vibrant words at the most inappropriate time possibly known to man.

The three of them tear through the thick foliage, making like hell towards the road that is looming right ahead of them. From here, she can see the van. From here, it is possible that she, Leon, is about to pee her pants in joy.

So, logically enough, she throws herself at the van. And miraculously goes through the open window on the passenger side next to the driver's seat.

"What the _hell_, Leon?" Archer asks as he slides into his seat, jamming the keys into the ignition as Blake slams the door to the car shut with a whimper. "Hurry up, Arc!"

"I'm going as fast as I fucking can!" he snaps as the car roars to life. They roll their windows up, lock the doors, and as he shifts the gears into drive, the man appears in front of their car with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

And Archer does the most logical thing – he runs him over. The '_thump, thump_' of the car running the man over doesn't satisfy him so he reverses the car. The same noise a second time and then he runs him over once again as his car cuts through the asphalt that is the road.

"Three times is the charm…" he whines as he makes hell down the road, swerving.

"_Oh my god, you ran that bastard over! THREE TIMES!_" Blake wails in the backseat, curled up despite the fact the seatbelt is on him.

Archer only tightens his grip on the steering wheel, eyes focused solely on the road ahead of them. He doesn't bother with a snappy comeback. That, to Leon, is scary than the scythe man.

"Archer?" she twists, knowing that lying across the seats might not be the best thing, but it gives her a better view of Archer.

He hardly spares her a look – regardless of the fact that her head is resting on his lap.

"Oh god, can police ID cars by tire tracks?" Blake's voice rises another pitch before they can even answer him, "Oh god, _oh god_, I don't _want_ to go to jail! _I haven't even got to college yet!_"

She casts a look at the black-haired male curled in the backseat, eye glasses missing and clothing disarranged. His gaze shoots up, meeting hers. She gives him a small wave that he returns with a sour glare.

She readjusts herself, sitting upright in her chair. She grabs the seatbelt, buckling herself in, and casts one look into the review mirror. No sign of pursuit.

She reaches over, twisting the knob to the stereo and sighs when the soft hum of techno pulses into the vehicle. There is a notable ease to Archer's shoulders as the song continues and he sighs.

"Fuck."

One word from him expresses all that he is thinking. Having grown up with him, and Blake, speaking comes easy to them. They don't even need to verbally communicate to get a message across to one another – most of the time.

_She stepped up to the statue, eyeing it for a moment before turning back to the two males who were grinning like children on Christmas. Archer gives her the motions to go on, a 'swoosh, swoosh' of his hand and she groaned._

_Quickly, she pressed her mouth to the stone. She kept her hands in her back pocket, letting only her mouth touch. The stone was cold, hard and smoothed over to perfection, but it was warming up. She could already hear them, laughing and shoving as they made their way down one of the secondary paths that they had yet to travel. So she started to pull away._

_And two hands grabbed onto her – at the elbow and held her into place._

_For a moment, she thought that one of the guys had come back and decided to be an ass. Then she realized – the hands were coming from _in front _of her. Like, where the statue was._

_Which couldn't be right._

_And then she looked up, into pale purple eyes that were slowly blinking at her. The confusion was clearly written onto the face. She could even feel a warm breath misting across her face._

Leon sighs, reviewing the scene over and over again n her head. It didn't make sense. How the hell did it come alive? Or was someone behind it…

No, that didn't make any sense.

At all…

So…a statue came to life…

"What the hell?"

She casts a look over her shoulder to Blake who is staring out the back window, eyes slowly getting wider and wider. She twists all the way around, looking.

"What is it?" she asks when she sees nothing and he murmurs, "I could have sworn I saw something."

_The statue had an impossibly strong grip – even as she tried to pull away it refused to budge. It just blinked down at her, confusion turning to anger._

_And then it said something in gibberish._

_She pulled harder._

_It snarled._

_She screamed._

That had been amusing. It flinched, releasing her long enough so she could bolt. Bolt she did, bolted while screaming bloody murder through the cemetery past midnight.

It would seem that drinking is the one thing she will never do again. Not if she will be hallucinating about statues coming to life and swinging a fucking scythe at her and her friends. Or if it also has to end up with someone getting ran down by Archer in one of his damn cars.

Within the next hour, they rolled to a stop outside her house. She throws the door open, stumbling out into the crisp morning air, and nearly falling. Blake, who shot out of the backseat, isn't as lucky.

He faceplants, sprawled in a haphazardly fashion, and she stands there a moment to just stare at him.

"You okay?"

He groans into the asphalt as she and Archer haul him off the ground. She eases them into the house after she gets the door unlocked, a struggle between her key and the door and a drunken haze.

Archer drags the younger male to the backroom as she stumbles to her own bedroom. She collapses onto the soft mattress as this night rewinds in her head.

"Good, talk about nightmares."

She waited for them to fall asleep, lying in her bed. At three in the morning, she grabbed the wine and drank. A lot.

If she wasn't drunk when all that happened she is now.

Drunk and happy and forgetting everything that happened. She managed to get back to her room and get out of her jeans. Falling onto her bed, she curls up and hums a little tune to herself. She fell asleep, content that everything was just a really nasty dream.

And, within the next three hours, she is abruptly awakened by someone dragging her out of the bed.

A male that she has never seen, a man with red eyes, is standing above her while she just lies sprawled on the ground in a tee and underwear.

"Who the fuck are you?"


	2. Jan 2, 2011

**Alpha of the Dawn**

**Chapter Two**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note**: There are a few...odd things that happen in this chapter. Lots and lots of swearing - mentions of bondage. I'm not sure if this chapter is M or not...so we'll keep it T. It is easier that way - for me anyway.

0  
00  
0000  
00  
0

Brutal morning awakenings are things that can never be mistaken. Leon knows this without a doubt as she is literally dragged through the hallway by a silent man who just invaded her bedroom. And now, with her kicking and yelling and thrashing, she has a feeling that she might not get free anytime soon. This guy has a grip of iron, of steal, of diamond! She can't get him to budge at all. She figures her nightmare from last night really isn't a nightmare but it actually happened and the guy they ran over – his buddies are here to pay revenge.

"Let me go, you fucking asshole!" she screeches, grasping the edge of one of the marble tables in the hall in hand and holding on for dear life.

And he says something in gibberish, but she can hear the _'I'm getting pissed off'_ note in his voice. It is something she has practice with – Archer does it all the time. And thinking of Archer…

"Archer! Blake!" she hollers as he pries her from the table, dragging her towards the front room.

She assumes he has had enough with her struggles for he hauls her pant-less ass off the ground, grasping her wrist and yanks her forward. She stumbles into his back, still long enough to get her arm twisted behind her back, and forced to walk in front of him. She tries to yank her arm away but he only increases the pressure.

For a moment she fears he will actually break it.

Then she's being shoved in the front room and she spots her two friends. Both are sitting on the couch, both looking incredibly nervous, and their eyes widen when they see her. Archer's gaze lingers on her black boy-short that is her underwear, the violet skull capturing his attention and she clears her throat. He looks away.

They stop in the front of the room, leaving her standing with her arm twisted behind her back. She stands there, pain throbbing in her arm, and her gaze sweeps over the room. It falls on a certain man who happens to be leaning on a really big scythe and he is currently glaring, or leering, at her. It's hard to tell with all the bruises on him.

"How…in the hell…" her gaze snaps to Archer who, in turn, shrugs. "Don't look at me."

Her gaze shifts to Blake. He's curled into Archer's side, trying to get as far away as possible from the man sitting on his other side. A man who is…blue?

"That is not normal…" she mutters, staring at him, and he grins.

She sees the sharp teeth, the gill-like structures on the sides of his face, and his beady eyes. She swallows, face paling, as she whimpers, "He's a fucking shark-hybrid mutant thingy…"

Archer raises a brow as if saying _'well, duh'_ and she glares at him. He snorts, rolling his eyes, and Blade only shakes his head. "This is not the time."

"Tell it to shit face right there who drunk herself into oblivion." Archer snaps and Blake, who is not in the best of moods, retorts, "It was _your_ idea to go to the fucking graveyard, remember? And _you_ ran that guy over there – _three times!_"

She stands there, arm throbbing, as the two bicker till their voices start to rise to a painful degree. She can see the glares, and amusement, on some of the peoples' faces.

Then one of them snarls something in that odd gibberish way and both the boys stop fighting. They turn their attention to the man who just spoken – a man with bright orange-red hair and piercing gray eyes. They all turn their attention on this man as he stalks closer to where they are standing.

When he reaches to grab Archer, Blake slaps his hand away. He moves, putting himself between them and she has to admit that, for a scrawny thing, he can be brave. For some reason, it is oddly comforting to see Blake standing in an oversized tee with black shorts on that happen to be a size to big for him.

She grits her teeth as she tugs on her arm, trying to pry herself free as the man grabs Blake by the front of his shirt and yanks him closer – closer so that they are in each other's face. She can see him struggling, clawing at the man's wrist with long fingers.

"Damn it, let him go, you fucker!" She yells at the same time as Archer.

She is yanked back, a pained cry slipping past her lips. She can see Blake, on tiptoes and wide eyed, and she can see the other man saying something in gibberish. She can see the gears turning, she knows Blake will do anything to get down and, at times like these, she knows he has no common sense. Which explains why he, without any warning of any kind, kisses him and this works as Blake hoped for it gets him down and it gets him down quickly. Or, to be more accurate, he is hurled across the front room and through the wall into the bathroom.

"Well, damn, that has to hurt." Archer says, eyeing the hole with complete shock.

Leon ignores him but turns her attention to the strangers in the room. She can see gapping mouths, raised eyebrows, and complete blankness. It is a bit unsettling – but not as nearly unsettling as seeing her friend kiss a stranger, a male nonetheless, and then chucked through a freaking wall like it is made of Styrofoam.

The orange-haired man is scowling, a look of plain disgust carved into his features, and then he turns to Archer. He keeps his distance, not grabbing him, and Leon can say she doesn't blame him. If she was him and some strange boy kissed him – well, she'd be pissed off. However, she wouldn't throw him through a wall. That doesn't solve anything. She'd be afraid that the other strange boy might do the same thing.

He says something in gibberish, mouth moving and words coming out.

There is absolutely no comprehension on either part – for him or for her. He does turn to look at her, one brow going up. He mouths, _'what the hell is this guy saying'_ and she shrugs. He scowls.

He yelps when orange-hair grabs him, yanking his attention back to him. She jerks forward, the instinct to protect surging in her. Again she is yanked back, her arm screaming as if it is about to be torn from her body.

"Hey, you damn leprechaun, speak goddamn English!" his gaze turns to her, his face blank, but he drops Archer.

She is in the middle of grinning, not really paying attention to what is taking place. She only knows that something is off when her head whips to the side. She can taste copper in her mouth, a metallic flavor that she has come to know as blood coats her tongue.

He just hit her.

And he is still speaking gibberish.

She twists, turning her eyes on him once again. She meets his gaze, a gaze that looks like dark gray rings in a lighter shade of gray that is the iris. His eyes are confusing.

But he is speaking again. Mouth moving, words spilling out, but she cannot understand what he is saying. She scowls. The one holding onto her says something in SIMS and she drops her head. Is it really that hard to understand that she, Archer, and Blake do not speak whatever the hell they are speaking?

"By Martha King," Blake's groan reaches her ears and she turns her gaze unto him as a man drags him into the front room, "You shouldn't have kissed him."

"He shouldn't have gotten into my face."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have fucking kissed study over there. Real nice, you shit." Archer sides with her before bluntly asking, "And where the fuck is your pants?"

"In the other room, dumbass. The jerk dragged me out of _bed_ and into here. He didn't let me get my pants." She answers and he nods.

That one guy is still holding onto Blake and she has to say she is a bit unnerved. He is wearing a mask, which oddly enough is making her extremely uncomfortable. One would think _not_ seeing his face would make it better.

The unnamed leprechaun turns to her, grasping her neck firmly in one hand. He says something and she sighs. Okay, they must be dense.

"I do not speak your language." She says it slowly, like she would to a child. It obviously pisses him off for she gets another painful strike to the face.

"_I_ _speak English, damn it!_" she screams, yanking herself forward. It brings them nose-to-nose for only a moment before he, the man behind her, yanks her back in place.

Orangey steps closer, grasping her face between his hands. They're impossibly large; her head fits neatly in them. He leans in and, for a heartbreaking second, she fears he'll try to kiss him.

Instead, he drops his forehead against hers. His eyes bore into hers, he isn't speaking.

She watches, startled by the sudden warmth slipping from his hands and pressing against her skin. She tries to draw away, panicking, but the male behind her holds her in place. A whimper escapes and, in the background, she can hear Archer and Blake yell her name.

She tries to turn her head away.

His fingers thread through her deep purple hair, threading in and grasping. He forces her to stay still, he controlling the direction her head faces and the one behind her has to grasp her right around the waist to keep her from thrashing.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" she hears Blake's voice, young and wild and on the verge of a breakdown – and not the sobbing breakdown.

She tries kicking – in return a thigh is pressed between hers, two legs trapping one of hers. It is a method to keep her from kicking him in the crotch, no doubt.

She grits her teeth, trying to clear her thoughts and just go blank. The warmth turns to pain.

It becomes too much. She slumps against her captor, forcing the full force of her weight on him. The arms around her waist stiffen. Her breathing evens out, calming as she simply returns the man's gaze without any resistance.

"Leon, Leon!" Archer's voice is a dull hum of noise.

"Let go of her, you fucking bastard!" Blake…

A drone of voices clash in the back of her mind, bouncing off each other violently and then there is the one calm one in the center. It is the one all the others are connected to. She can feel in it the back of her mind, probing and exploring.

"Leon," that isn't Blake or Archer.

She blinks, frowning, and mumbles, "That's ma' name…"

Orangey nods his head before grunting something in gibberish. One of the others walk up, pulling her from the arms she is in. Her legs give right out from under her followed by, "You're language…is most confusing to imprint on ourselves…"

Then she can feel someone familiar, pulling her into a warm chest. "Come on, Leo. Come on, girl, say something."

"I'm not a fucking dog."

"That heathen bitch ran me down!" the sudden screech catches her off guard and, with no warning once again, a sharp scythe comes right at her head.

"Holy fuck, dude!" she howls, throwing herself and Archer out of the way.

She rolls over, on her back, and a foot plants down on her stomach. The smooth edge of the scythe's blade, blades, presses against her throat. "You, bitch, are gonna fucking die."

His voice is soft, his face impassive but his eyes are ice. A sadistic grin spreads across his face, a promise of blood and pain. It is a look that she does not find appealing in any sense.

"Die?"

"Fucking right!"

"Hidan," the one who said her name and was not Archer or Blake speaks up. She casts a quick glance at him, at the cool control of his expressions.

"He-Dan? What the fuck? What kind of name is that?" she asks and, for a moment, the man who is currently crushing her stomach with his foot looks at her before scowling. "Fucking heathen bitch…"

He pulls away, scythe propped on his shoulders. He continues to glare and, for a minute, she tries to decide what she should do. Staying on the floor, away from their hands, seems like a really good idea. Whatever orangey did had not felt good and a headache is starting to make her vision swim and brain throb.

It would seem that she doesn't have a choice in the matter because someone grabs her hair from behind and yanks her up. She, trashing and spitting like an angry cat, yowls in anger. She grabs the hand, not caring if her shirt rides up and reveals the flat of her stomach. The only thing she cares about is the fact that she is being manhandled.

"Let me go, you fucking fucker!"

"She has a worse mouth than you, Hidan." The man behind her says, pinning her arms to her side with…black strings?

She gets even louder, screaming that bondage is not cool. Archer goes bug-eyed at her, sputtering nonsense that makes a bit of sense, and Blake's face heats up to a light red hue.

"L-Leo!" both cry out, red-faced, at the same time as she howls, "Sex is not a restricted act! Bondage does no good!"

The room has gone eerily silent as the two males try to get her to stop screaming. The one holding onto her is struggling to keep a hold of her as she twists and jerks in his grip.

So she does the last thing she can think of when she cannot get free,

Howls in utter frustration and smashes her forehead into the man behind her.


	3. Jan 18, 2011

**Alpha of the Dawn**

**Chapter Three**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note**: I have finally managed to get a new chapter up! BOO-YA! I only managed this because I'm sick, home alone, and feeling crappy as ever. And what is better then medicine to make one feel good? Writing FF!

0  
00  
0000  
00  
0

The throbbing side of her face tells her one thing – trying to lie to these people does no good. Every time the Irish-wannabe caught on he would hit her. There was no warning. There was no gentleness and there was no emotion. She lies – he hits her as a way to 'punish' her. It is obvious that he has no clue as to how her mind works. Then again, she is sure that none of them minus her two friends can ever guess how her thoughts work.

"No shit, Sherlock…" she mutters, face stinging from yet another blow across once white skin.

Blake and Archer, both whom are currently lying on the ground in blissful unconscious, would shit a golden brick if they could see what is happening. Then again, that might be why the guy that dragged her out of bed knocked them out. Especially after Archer hurled himself at one when she got hit the first time, knocking the ungrateful bastard off his feet.

"Which nation are we in, girl?" the man snaps as he paces before her.

She glares at him, eyes narrowing, "I've already answered that, damn it!"

Another hit.

Aw, yes, the first rule was laid down: No back talking. She turns her head, mindful that moving too fast could make her sick. "You suspect me to _answer_ when all you have done is beat me, _dragged_ me out of bed, and–"

"If you value that tongue of yours, I suggest you start answering. I am tiring of this." He folds his arms as he stops in front of her.

"Alright, alright – I have an idea…" she pauses, waiting with eyes clenched shut, but the only contact is a hand gripping her chin and forcing her to look up.

"Open your eyes, girl." They open without her permission.

"For every answer I give you, you give me an answer to one of my questions. Sound fair?" he appears to be calculating that thought, the gears turning in his head.

"I believe you have to answer mine first since I have already asked," oh, good, he's playing along.

"You're in America. _I'm not lying!_" he pauses, ready once against to deal a 'punishment' and then says something to the one who dragged her from her bed in their native language.

He answers with calm, "I do not believe she is lying on this answer, Leader-sama."

They switch into 'intruder' language for a few minutes. The guy the Archer ran down three times speaks up once, stepping forward with murder written in his eyes, but their leader just waves him off before turning to another person to ask yet another question. It goes on like for a while but, thankfully, their leader stays at her side – thus keeping the silver-haired one away from her and her two friends.

Finally their leader turns back to her, arms folding across his chest, "I believe it is your turn."

"Who are you?" it is the most logical question possible. Referring to him as '_wannabe'_ or '_Irish_-_man'_ or even '_leader'_ is going to make her flip her lid. People have names, she likes knowing these names, and she loves to use them.

But it seems as if he is going to reject her question, "If you don't answer, I'm going to stop talking."

His brows furrow. Again he says something to the black-haired man that worked as her alarm clock and she adds, "And his name, as well."

They blink at her for a moment before, "I am Pein and this is Itachi."

Pein and Itachi…

She looks around the room, eyes flickering between all the people standing around. Many look bored, one is glaring holes into her, and the others are just watching. Her house…is not…meant for so many people to be in it.

"Alright, next question," he nods, thinking for a moment, "Who is the leader of this nation?"

"Ah, honestly, some black dude whose name escapes me. I'm not into politics." She rolls her neck in attempts to get the kinks out of it.

"Black dude?" one of the others say, a guy with blond hair.

"Yeah, a black dude. He's the first one in history to take office. Normally white people go in, I don't see why, because our darkened skinned brothers are just as cooler – if not cooler. Or woman! I don't see why a girl can't be the President! Damn old history and its damn old traditions, I'm going to fucking smack it once I get the chance." She twists, completely unaware of the looks she is receiving from her sudden outburst she continues to grumble about the unfairness of leadership and how it needs to be flushed down the nearest toilet and replaced by people who make sense.

"Your question?" she looks over at their leader, Pein, and says, "What are _you_ the leader of?"

He blinks, a look that somehow is in the middle of disbelief and amusement. He simply answers, "I am the leader of the Akatsuki."

"What's the Akatsuki?"

"We will not skip turns, girl."

"It's Leon, not girl." She snaps, growing irritable from the continued use of 'girl' when she is addressed by these men – or man, as it is only one who is currently speaking.

"Where are we at?" okay, so he decided to mute her protests, she can deal with that.

"You're in my house and it is currently six in the fucking morning. Anyway, is it necessary to keep me tied to a chair? It's not like I can get very far concerning the fact that there is one of me and there is…more than three others with you." She rerolls her neck, stating the obvious, and watches him as he decides what to do about her and the chair.

In a blink of an eye, the ropes hit the ground. A blade vibrates against the side of her arm, a blade that did not cut her, but is firmly pressed against the flesh of her bruised limbs. She, in response to the sudden movement, yelps and falls out of the chair.

"Fucking stupid knife, watch what you're doing! You could have _cut_ me!" in the background, someone snickers, "Damn, does she always do that?"

"Talking to inanimate objects, yeah, she does that a _lot_." Archer's weary and pain-smeared voice cuts in and she whirls around, tackling him in less than a second.

"What the hell, Leo, get _off_ me!" she doesn't get much to say for she is hauled off of him in less than a instant. Someone just grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her off the ground.

Then she is on the couch, legs folded, and arms bent on knees. Pein has taken the seat she was in and now he is continuing the questions – things like age, who her friends are, where her family is, and things like that. In return, she gets answers to her questions – each name of these people are given to her. She only hopes that she can remember them.

"We are in need of a place to stay until we can return to our nation. You will provide it." She blinks at him, "Excuse me?"

"I do not repeat myself."

"I don't give a fuck about a flying rat's ass about that. Staying in _my_ house? Didn't you hear me when I said '_mom's coming back in two weeks_' or were you so stuck in yourself that you al," Leon lets out a pained cry as she is pushed, pushed by some invisible force, further into the couch to the point it _flips_ and she is hurled across the room. For a moment she fears the impact of hitting the wall, like poor Blake did, but halts in midair.

With her feet dangling a good five feet from the ground, Pein says with calm, "We will be staying here till we are able to figure out how we will get back to our own nation. Till then, Leon of America, you have _no_ say in my decisions."

Then she hits the ground.

It was as if an invisible hand was holding her up and just released her. Or chucked her down, which could work as well. The only thing she can say, even if to herself, is that it hurt like hell.

"Alright, but if I'm going to agree to this, there are rules that all of you must abide by!" she struggles to her feet and Pein, slowly turning to look at her, frowns.

Before he can even say anything, she shoots them out: No roughhousing _in_ the house, no killing, no destruction of property, if you want _clean_ clothes then learn to use the washer and dryer, leave her alone when she is doing her homework (that goes for Blake _and_ Archer), and _do not touch Skittles_.

"Who the fuck is Skittles?" the one Archer hit, Hidan, has his hip propped against the wall, a scowl marring his features.

"That would be her…stuffed…" Archer trails off, seeing the look in her eyes as she returns to the room with the terror in her arms.

In her grip, she holds a large rabbit-like creature to her chest. With a band across its eyes and a stitched mouth, the long-eared, floppy creature of a rabbit looks like something from a child's nightmare. Leon hugs it to her chest, smiling like an angel.

"This is Skittles, everyone! Skittles, this is everyone!"

"What the hell, yeah?" the male with the long blond hair looks confused.

Blake, who is standing next to him, says, "I only have one thing to say. Touch Skittles and you _will_ die. She will see to it."

Not really caring what they do, Leon turns for the kitchen, muttering the entire time, "And then Archer ran him over! Isn't that _evil_, Mr. Skittles? And then Itch-Man came and _dragged_ me from bed…"

"When was the last time she saw a medic?"

"Shut up, Kisame."

Leon sets Skittles on the counter before turning to the refrigerator. She pulls out the milk and turns, patting Skittles on the head as she goes, and grabs the rest of the stuff she needs for a bowl of chocolate puffed rice. She hums as she sits at the kitchen counter, thanking her food before digging her spoon in it.

Within the next five minutes, Archer has draped his arms around her shoulders and propped his chin on the crown of her head. Blake is sitting across from them, a bowl of cereal sitting before him. He smiles as he says, "Archer, shouldn't you sit down?"

"I'm not the one who got hurled through a wall, man."

Blake takes a bite out of his food, tapping his spoon on his lip. He smiles, shrugging. "It was the best I could think of. Plus, it wasn't so bad…until I got chucked through the wall. _That_ was bad."

One of their unwanted guests come in, a red-head, and he pauses for a moment before turning and leaving. The three of them blink at the empty arch that connects the front room to this room. Archer sighs, his breath stirring against her hair.

"Why do I have the feeling that these people are going to be more trouble then they will be for good?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because they can blast us through walls, survive getting run over three times, and have inhuman strength. They're probably assassins of some sort, with skills like that." The two males sigh, but then Blake startles.

"Assassins…"

Archer and Leon look up at him, brows furrowed, and watch as Blake sprints out of the room.

"Okay, what the hell?" Archer pulls away, one hand moving to rest against the wall as he looks into the front room and the vanishing back of his friend.

Leon moves to stand next to him, Skittles in her arms.

"I'd say he just had a revelation." Archer lifts a brow in question and she grins, "I'd say we should follow him and see what he just learned."

They walk past their quests, many of them just sitting around and talking in their native language. Leon slips into the hallway that leads to their room, moves past several doors till she finds Blake's room and enters. He motions for them to close it behind them as he digs through an impossibly large stack of books and art-related things.

He motions them closer, mouthing 'lock the door' while doing so. Leon clicks it shut, the lock sticking in place, and plops down on the bed next to her floor-ridden friend. Archer settles down in the chair on his other side, one golden-brown brow rising in question.

The black mop of hair that is Blake's head doesn't hid the sleepy eyes, but then he pulls out a book from the bottom of the stack and hands it to her. She grasps it in her heads, eyeing it. She flips it open, familiar faces jumping out at her.

"Please tell me you're fucking kidding…" Archer has a similar reaction, but his words are more along the lines of, "Fuck, they're not real. Talk about shitty Karma."

They turn to look at Blake who is looking at papers stapled together in his hand. He looks up at them, his brows furrowing together, and then he looks away.

"And, trust me, it only gets worse."


	4. February 04, 2011

**Alpha of the Dawn**

**Chapter Four**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note**:

0  
00  
0000  
00  
0

"This fucking sucks," Hidan plops down on the couch, scowling, as he directs a venomous glare at anyone in his imminent eyesight. Many nod their agreement; Pein just stares at the far wall with a frown on his face. About an hour ago, their three hosts vanished into the black-haired one's room – the one that kissed their leader.

"Fucking homo," he sighs, eyes closing.

"You can't know that, Hidan-san," violet eyes land on his partner, "Who asked you, old man?"

Kakuzu just narrows his eyes, pacing around the room as he does so. For a moment he stops, picking up a picture frame and looking it over. A few watch the surly man with raised brows. Deidara even takes the time to walk over to see what he is looking at.

"The hell?" Deidara steps back, brows vanishing in his hairline.

**~OoOoO~**

Their cartoons? They're fucking _cartoons?_

How the _hell_ does that work?

Where is the _logic_ in that?

_Is that even fucking possible!_

Never in her life has Leon wanted to bash her head into a wall as hard as she does now. She would love to beat it into that said wall till her brain splatters around, drips to the ground, and writes _'Here lies Leon, killed by Cartoons and Stupidity – rest in Peace'_ on the ground in brilliant red letters. It is there that her parents (both who are conniving bastards who don't deserve her thoughts) will learn that she lost her mind before her eighteenth birthday and will realize that they were told correctly that their daughter would 'flip-a-lid' and turn psycho before she died. While she was at it, she ran down an immortal, been seen in her undergarments by men who she doesn't know, and beaten by a wannabe pimp. Yep, her life fucking rules the suckiness factor to the extreme.

But to make it all better, she has to feed these bastards, get them new clothes, and share her house with them. She has to make sure they don't destroy her property, that they don't murder anyone, and that they stay away from Mr. Skittles. On top of that, she has school to attend and that starts in two days – not to mention that she has to make sure that _no one_ knows about her unexpected quests.

"Why can't my life be simple?"

Oh, yes, that's right – because her parents' are evil bastards set on making her life a living hell and the only place she could go is to her jerk-off of a friend and his gay housemate. She loves them both, she really does, but spending too much time with guys can really mess with a girl's head. And now there is even more guys in the house.

So not far.

"Hey, Leon-san," she sighs, eyes darting from the book they are reading to look at the masked man named Tobi.

"_What_?"

"Why is your name Leon?"

She blinks at him. She shuts her book, rests it in her lap, and folds her arms over it. She stares at him, not talking. She has a feeling he'd be looking her in the eyes if not for that mask.

"Why is your name Tobi?"

"Because Tobi's name is what it is." The masked ninja answers and Leon nods, humming slightly, "And that is the same reason why _my_ name is Leon."

She goes back to her book.

"Fuck, woman, where's my food!"

Ah, yes, the swearing priest who needs to learn how to wear a shirt.

"In the fridge."

"And the hell is that?"

"In the kitchen."

"I know that, damn it!"

"Who would have guessed?" a hand yanks her book from her fingers, throws it off to the side, and then she looks straight…at hips with hands fisted on them. Black-clothed hips with large hands fisted on them…

She lets her gaze go up – yep, bare chest – and looks up into the white-haired males face. He meets her blank gaze with a scowl and narrows violet eyes. She raises a brow.

He just stands there.

Does he honestly not see what she is trying to do? Reading manga, which is done and _never_ to be done in the front – or any other room _but_ her own – was never her thing. Reading on how to wisely spend vast amounts of money is right after that.

A total of three hours have passed since they dragged her out of bed and interrogated her. In that time, she has written down their names – with their descriptions, clothing sizes (not complete), and possible danger that can come with them.

At the top of that list, at the moment, is Hidan, Deidara, Pein, and Itachi. Hidan…he's a fucking psycho. Apparently Deidara loves bombs and blowing up random shit. Pein…he has invisible hands that chuck people around the room. Itachi…he just feels creepy. And now she has to deal with a grump Hidan and his need for food. Food that he, obviously, cannot get himself.

"How the hell can you be in such a badass group if you're handicap?" she asks as she stands and, for a moment, he looks blank.

Then his face reddens…

Then turns purple…

"What the fuck, I ain't handicapped, woman!" he snarls as she sweeps into the kitchen.

"And yet you can't get your own food. Sad." Blake, sitting at the table, shoots her a look and she shrugs as she opens the large, and partly empty, fridge.

Just as Hidan comes in, she tosses him a juice box.

"Make that last till I can go out and get food."

As she leaves the kitchen, Hidan stares at the orange box in his hand with open confusion. He looks up at Blake, who is immersed in a book and writing down things, and then back at the cold thing in his hand. He frowns.

"There's a straw on it. There's a hole on the box, straw goes in hole. Drink from straw," he looks back up to see that the boy is still reading and goes about as instructed with the drink in his hand.

After a few minutes, the cold liquid is his first taste of this odd world.

And he is rather shocked about how good it tastes.

In another room, Leon is sitting down on her bed. She pulls out a book, a Japanese styled one with the word NARUTO written on the cover and a boy in an orange jumpsuit on the cover. She turns it over in her hands, having already read it, and frowns.

Blake has only a few of the manga – the rest are at his other home: the one with his parents. He said he would gather them when school starts up again, grab them after class on the way back here. Yet a few things bother her: why aren't the Akatsuki in these first books? That and how the hell can someone be so opposed with ramen?

She likes ramen…but not enough to eat it every meal of every day. And that Sakura girl, the one who is in love with the Duck-ass, what's her deal? The guy comes off as a jackass, one with a serious emo problem. There's got to be better guys in her home then that!

And that Iruka guy, he's funny.

With a sigh, she sets the book back into her backpack. Her thoughts return to her parents and how they will return in two weeks. Seriously a joy-kill. Hates them.

They don't deserve what they have, greedy bastards.

Don't deserve it at all.

But, then again, it isn't her problem. Far from it, in fact. They can do whatever the hell they please and they can die while doing it. That would do the _whole_ world a favor.

Remember – evil bastards set on making her life miserable, not worth her thoughts? Those parents?

Yeah, those parents. Like she said, not worth the time of her thoughts.

She rolls over in bed, sits up. Flops back down and cuddles with Mr. Skittles.

And sits back up.

And then lies down.

"Honestly, what the hell? This shouldn't even be happening!" she says to no one and huffs in growing irritation.

Where's a stress ball when you need one?

Her mind goes back to the manga and the weird characters in it. The Akatsuki – a group of ninjas with scratched headbands. Maybe that's the ninja symbol of criminal…

It would make sense.

The merciless attitude, the god-complex of Pein. The more she thinks on it, the more it makes sense and the more grimmer the situation becomes. She stares up at the ceiling as she thinks on this.

"Oh yeah, as if ninjas aren't bad enough they have to be murderous ninja…" she mutters to herself and sighs. She really needs to get her mind off of this. She'll give herself a migraine if she keeps it up and that is something she doesn't want.

So she sits up, looks at the clock (it's almost ten in the morning) and sighs. She should probably be thinking about going shopping. Like soon.

And then she grins.

If there is one thing she knows, it is how to make her parents' mad. They have the 'Emergency Only' card here, left for – duh – emergencies. And what could possibly be an emergency for a seventeen year old girl?

A household of ninjas.

"Payback's a bitch."

**OoOoO**

He scowls as he watches his subordinates wandering around the house. Tobi stands next to him, observing just as he is. Itachi, if anything, is the only one doing anything worthwhile besides the scouting Zetsu. He's sitting on the couch reading a box titled 'American History' and Pein wanders if the quiet and reserved Uchiha will find anything that can be used in case of an emergency. After all, they are in an enemies' territory and can use any weapon given to them.

Pein leans back against the wall, watching as the one called Archer explains to Deidara how to work the various technological things that dot the room. The blond actually looks interested.

Sasori is just sitting on the couch behind them, looking down at the two on the floor in boredom.

Not that he blames the puppet.

This world looks sickeningly boring.

"Pein," the voice that comes from the mask catches his attention.

"Hai," his voice is low, quiet not to catch anyone's attention.

"Pass on one added rule, one for the Akatsuki – Do not get attached." With those words, the masked ninja turns and walks away to bother one of their unwilling hosts.

0  
00  
000  
00  
0

Hey, there. I just want to say this - please review and tell me what you think. Anyway - how was the POV switch. Was the transitions okay? I hope this chapter was alright. I'm looking forward to the ones that are coming up soon. Good morning and good night.


	5. March 09, 2011

**Alpha of the Dawn**

**Chapter Five**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note**: It's a bit shorter than usual. I've finally updated! Enjoy!

0  
00  
0000  
00  
0

If there is one thing she knows how to do, it would be shopping. She stands out front, two roommates next to her, and a group of ninja surrounding them. Archer and Blake are comfortable, knowing the works of a van, but their out-of-world guests…not so much. In fact, all of them are staring at it with furrowed brows. Leon, is her short haired glory, says, "Here's how this works. This is a van, a method of transportation in our world. You sit inside it. I'll drive. No cloaks, no hats! When we get to the mall, we'll split up into three groups. On the way, decide who you will be with. Now get into the damn machine."

One by one, they all climb into the van. She's thankful that her parent did get her the largest vehicle for a birthday present despite the fact she told them not to. With four rows of back seats and the two front seats, there's just enough room for all of them. Archer, going for the passenger door up front, is stopped by Pein. The man has a level look on his face, but Archer backs away before climbing into the back with Blake.

Under her order, Blake and Archer help the others with their seat-belts. Leon casts one look at the man sitting next to her. "Ah, you need to put on your seat-belt. You, just, ah…"

His meets her gaze, eyes guarded. "Okay, you know what, just hold still for a moment."

She grabs the strap, leans over him to press it into the buckle. The entire time, she can feel the heat of his stare on the back of her neck. Next to her cheek, she can see the upper side of his hand. The fisted knuckles white.

_Oh dear Karma, don't let him hit me again…_

She scoots away, flashing back on her side of the car while asking her boys if their guests are buckled in. She gets two 'ayes' from them. She places the key into the ignition, and with a twist, the van roars to life. Somewhere in the background, Hidan growls, "Don't think about running any of us over, bitch!"

Archer snorts, "Kind of impossible if you're _inside_ the van, dipshit."

"Archer!" Blake's voice cuts through the air followed by the sound of him hitting his friend over the head. Archer protests with a, "It's common knowledge! It's not my fault his IQ is that of a child!"

"What the fuck did you just say!"

Leon turns up the radio, '_Stereo Love'_ blaring from the speakers. That quietness them down, all settling back to listen to the soothing tones of the singer. In all honestly, Leon adores this song. There is something about it, a tone that eases the tension in her shoulders.

With ease, she soon pulls closer to the town. The rolling hills pass them by, a vast ray of colors of nature. She can hear Archer striking up a conversation with a few of the ninjas in the back.

Within the next hour, they pull into the parking lot of the mall. She turns, watching as Pein glares down at the contraption that keeps him in place. "Ah, you see the red button on the side? Press it."

With a snap, the seat belt slides off. In moments, everyone is standing outside. She casts one look at Blake, asking him silently if it is a good idea to take them to a _mall_ of all places. He just shrugs.

She walks ahead with him as Archer hangs back to explain the proper manners of shopping inside a mall. Blake comments, "Anyway, if anyone notices anything, we can just say we're taking them to an Anime Convention. That'll be believable. And they'll be the best damn ones anyone has ever seen."

After entering the main part, standing in the walkway of the mall, Leon turns to face the ninja. With her hands on her hips, she says, "Alright everyone, in your groups."

Konan, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame stroll up to her side as Pein, Sasori, and Hidan move to stand with Archer. That leaves Deidara, Kakuzu, and Zetsu with Blake. After making sure everyone understands the main rules to shopping (keeping their hands to themselves, no stealing, no fighting), she finishes, "For the time being, we will stay in the same store so I can pay for all of this. Afterwards, I'll pull out a little cash and we'll go eat. Anything left over will be for your own use. Any questions?"

Tobi's hand flies up in the air.

"Yes, Tobi?"

"Were do we use the restroom at?"

For a moment, she blinks. "Okay, anyone else?"

No comments.

"Okay, since you're with me, we'll stop by the restroom. Archer, lead the others to American Eagle. We'll catch up." With that said, Leon leads her group of four to the restrooms where she stands in the hallway while Konan and the boys use the restroom. Thankfully, learning in the house was a definite advantage. Her + public male bathroom = humiliation.

Itachi and Konan are the first out, followed by Kisame. For a while, they stand there. Then Tobi comes strolling out, humming a cheerful tune. Inwardly, Leon questions the man in charge for hiring such an idiot.

"Tobi's all better now!"

_Alright, if anyone asks, I'll just say he has Down Syndrome or he's mentally unstable…but are believable. _She leads them through the mall, past the shops. They go right into American Eagle where Archer asks, once seeing her, "What time do we meet up?"

"It's ten now, so how about eleven?"

"An hour?"

"Most are guys. Unless they're like Blake, there shouldn't be any trouble." She sees the look Archer sends at Hidan and how he's already looking through the clothing, a bemused, or confused, look on his face.

"Right, and I'm the president of the United States," he mutters as he turns, "Alright, we'll head to the male's side first. We have an hour here, so make good time with that!"

"Kakuzu will keep his group under hand, no doubt." The blue man, Kisame, comments as they head into a joint section – male on one side and female on the other.

Leon already knows that Itachi, Konan, and Kisame can look after themselves. Tobi, on the other hand, she isn't so sure of. But oddly enough, he's going right through. Quiet, calm, and un-Tobi like.

With the first few manga she has read, all about some Naruto guy and his problems, she is slightly confused. She's managed to find some things online about the Akatsuki, and afterwards, with silent agreement with her roommates, she had Blake hide her computers. Luckily, the only ones in the house that actually have internet are the laptops. And there's only two – one for her and Blake's.

"Leon-san," Konan's soft voice pulls her attention away from her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?"

The blue-haired woman holds up a shirt as she asks, "The numbers on these, what are they for?"

"Oh, there sizes. They help determine which ones will fit."

She nods, her lips pulling slightly in wonder. "That is very helpful."

After a few minutes, she has them trying on clothing till they find which fits and which does not. It helps narrow things down. Their color choices consist of a lot of black. Or dark colors, like grays, a few whites and red, dark greens and deep blues. Their shoes, on the other hand, are harder to pick out. Konan was the easiest, sandals for the most part with a few pairs of nice shoes. She even managed to get the reserved woman a pair of checkered vanns.

Itachi was the second easiest. He asked for advice, wishing to blend in with those around him. She did her best, trying to make sure the clothing fit the way they should. He had more white out of the four. Kisame…is just hard to shop for. He's blue, for crying out loud! Black works well, so does white, to a certain extent. Gray is a favored choice.

Tobi…had all his chosen out. Long-sleeved shirts, for the most part. His pajamas underneath. She left the helpers in the store for the undergarments when regarding the guys. She helped Konan, even helping herself to some much needed clothing. To say the blue haired woman was surprised with the undergarments and bras on public display would be an understatement. She looked a bit horrified.

But the hour is over and the clothing is being ringed up. With a total over nine hundred dollars, she hands the card over to the clerk who looks more than a bit happy. She can't blame him one bit. That kind of money is good for business.

They hit more shops, for other things to keep them busy (she makes sure to avoid the bookstore), and cleaning products. By three, they're all herded back into the van for an hour drive to home. Pein doses off in the seat next to her, the boys in the back passing out with the gentle lure of the van's motions. Even Leon is feeling tired by the time they reach the house.

"Up and at it, boys. We got stuff to unload and rooms to get organized."

For the most part, everyone slept in the front room. Having decided to reopen the rooms in the house that should be too small, she discovered that wealthy as hell parents have a lot of property. And plenty of rooms, so everyone has their own rooms now. She never realized how large their joint house is, but considering that Blake and Archer live with her now – not so much a surprise. The boys have lived in this house more than her parents have.

With groans, all of them shuffle out of the van. Each unload their clothing. Each take their clothing to their rooms.

"I never knew shopping could drain someone of energy…" Kisame says slightly, blinking through sleep, as Leon makes her way up the stairs.

After unlocking the door, everyone is inside. One room at a time, Leon shows them where to go. She lets them unpack their things in their time, moving to her room instead.

With a sigh, she drops on her bed when she can snuggle with Skittles. The little rabbit-like creature rests against her chest as the seventeen year old girl hums with a soon-to-be sleep.


	6. June 28, 2011

**Alpha of the Dawn**

**Chapter Six  
**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note**: Okay, my head's been in the gutter today if we're going by my writing. Third one up and it has a bit of a...perverse twist in it. But that's aside the point. I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and for that I am most sorry. But, here's another chapter! Hopefully that's enough to get you all to forgive me. I'm rather proud of this chapter, and you'll see why when it's done. Rather clever, I believe. XD Anyway, read and review!

0  
00  
0000  
00  
0

_"Get the hell off of me, you –" _the roaring voice booms through the house, startling Leon off of her bed with a cry of alarm. She scrambles out of her room, one hand fisted around Mr. Skittles paw as she sprints down the hall to find two very angry males grabbling with one another. One, a silver haired giant swearing up a storm, and the other a blond artist – it's safe to say that she isn't happy in the least. Far from it, in fact.

She watches as Hidan takes a swing at the still sleepy Deidara who, oddly enough, just dunks under it before tripping down the stairs. Mouth already open to yell, she just gets a soundless gapping of her mouth as she watches him vanish down the stairs. Hidan bursts out laughing in answer.

Leon stands there, wide eyed. At her side, Archer winces each time they hear Deidara hit a stair on his way down. Blake, who has just arrived, is rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He seems confused enough, blinking as he glances around the hall that is packed full with a group of men and two girls. One girl, with blue hair falling around her shoulders, sends a withering glare at Hidan. The look alone tells Leon that this woman isn't a morning person. At all.

And their leader, the Irish-wannabe named Pein, is just staring blankly ahead of him before turning back to his room. Konan follows after him, shutting the door behind her without a sound or word. The others, they all head downstairs with the trio-of-earth at their heels.

Leon heads right into the front room with Mr. Skittles curled against her chest. She hardly notes that the only thing she's wearing is a loose shirt and her boxer-underwear undergarments. And she doesn't care that a few of the men are staring at her as she plops onto the couch, falling to the side as Archer snarls at television to come on. Then kicking it when it refuses.

"Plugging it in helps, Archer." Blake says as he sits at her feet, a small smile on his face despite being waked so early in the morning. Deidara moves into her line of vision, a pair of black slacks blocking all else. Then hands grip her arms, pull her up. Then she's sprawled over his lap with her legs on Blake's lap.

"Odd, Blondy, very odd." Kisame takes the seat next to the couch, a glass of milk in hand. He yawns, showing off a jaw-full of razor sharp teeth. Leon's content to lay there, eyes fluttering to a close as she snuggles with Mr. Skittles.

"What the fuck, fag?" Hidan's voice breaks the peace starting to fall over her senses, and she turns slightly.

The two exchange words. The whole time Deidara's hand, which is resting on the small of her back, digs into her back, nails scrapping her skin through the fabric. She can almost _feel_ the irritation boiling out of him.

Shirt riding up, she snarls, "Quiet, heathen, or Mr. Skittles will eat you."

With that, she rolls over. Snuggling closer into the blond, who has frozen at the sudden contact, she gives a sleepy smile. From behind her, Hidan snorts. Then a finger sneaks into the edge of her boxer-like underwear, pulls it back, and let it snap into her flesh. Flying upwards, yelping from the stinging pain, she whirls around on him. Archer coughs, one hand flying up to hide the smirk on his face as Deidara shifts below her. Even Hidan has one brow raised, but that drops when she grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him to her.

And he topples over, his weight slamming into her and pressing her fully into Deidara who, from the sudden weight, groans. Kisame, watching them like he's watching a block-buster movie, only chuckles. Leon, on the other hand, is trying to weasel her way out of the two-man one-girl sandwich she's been slapped into.

"Get off me!" she snarls, but yelps when Hidan shifts. Scowling, the silver-haired male only snaps, "You're the one who yanked me down, heathen!"

"Stop moving!" Deidara grunts, hands stilling her as she moves once more. "Seriously!"

"Deidara, why is your face red?" Blake has returned to the room, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Shut up, hmm." Archer's laughing now, despite the fact that Deidara just leveled a glare at him. The blue-skinned giant joins in, the sound enough to call upon the others to witness the embarrassing, and stimulating, struggle. One that Leon is starting to catch up with.

"It's too early in the morning! Get your hands off my breasts, you old bastard!" squarely jamming her knee into his privates, she attempts to swing her elbow back. Deidara catches it with ease, the other arm moving to encase her stomach as Hidan, face buried in the crook of her neck, snarls in pain. As a form of revenge, he bites her.

It takes only a moment to see the red trickle down her throat, to see white hands darken to black. Leon whimpers, twisting as she tries to free her throat from those painfully sharp teeth. Forget the red-eyed guy being a vampire; she's being attacked by one who acts like one! Who has, against her wishes, found a way to push her firmly into the male behind her, trapping her in the ever increasing awkwardness of this humiliating situation, and now he's refusing to budge.

"Damn it, Hidan! Get up, hmm!" Deidara snarls, eyes narrowing.

"Uncomfortable?" Hidan sneers in response despite Leon's attempts to move him, his mouth red with blood.

And then he grinds against her, pushing her in a gut-clenching fashion that even has Deidara hissing behind her, hands biting into her hips. "I'm gonna _kill_ you!"

Someone sighs.

Leon, on the other hand, squeals. Face turning redder than anyone thought possible, her forehead slams into Hidan's with enough for to rocket him backwards. She tears herself from Deidara's grip, scrambling away from the room as laughter follows.

Getting away was harder than she would have liked. Hidan can be a monster sometimes. And he practically violated her! That's all she can think about as she locks the bathroom door before sliding down the door to sit on the floor. Skin flushed red, her eyes close. She can hear a fight breaking out in the front room, Deidara's infuriated roar. Escaping into here, shuddering and on the verge of crying from anger, seems to be the best idea.

A few minutes later, a knock sounds on the door. For a moment, she considers ignoring it. Then the thought of the door being kicked down comes to mind. With a sigh, she stands and opens it.

Sasori slips in first, herding her farther in. Setting on the toilet, he takes a seat across from her on the edge of the bathtub. Hands folding on his knees, he eyes her with a stern, but serious, expression as Itachi slips in. The door closes as she groans, her head falling back as she glares up at the ceiling.

"I hope Deidara blows that bastard up."

Neither say anything for a few minutes, both waiting to say if she'll say anything else. When she holds her silence, Sasori leans forward to say, "You shouldn't be upset, Leon-san. What happened, it's natural."

"I have every reason to be angry."

Itachi lowers himself to sit next to Sasori as he comments, "Sexual frustration, and release, is a normal function of the body and often healthy."

"I didn't ask for it!"

"You did not. On that note, Hidan rarely acts out in that manner. Had he not been aiming to anger Deidara, he would have done so in the first place." Itachi leans back, face schooled, as Leon's expression turns into one of confusion, "As a Jashinist, sexual activities are looked down on. Shunned even. Pain is their main form of pleasure."

"Then he shouldn't have anything against _raping_ someone." She mutters, but only two sighs are her answer, "Rape deals with sexual pleasure as well. As is, it is often one-sided."

"I really don't want the_ 'Birds and the Bees'_ conversation, okay? I have enough shit to worry about that sex is the last thing I want on my mind. And I'd rather burn my eyes out before considering Hidan as a possible candidate – fuck, _Zetsu_ would come first." Itachi frowns slightly as Sasori comments, "I'd advise against that. Zetsu is a bit of a bitter, from what we've seen. And cleaned."

Leon's up and halfway out of the room before the door slams shut. Whirling around, ready to demand them to open the door, she squeaks as she finds herself face-to-face with Sasori as Itachi watches with indifference. Sasori's arm snakes past her, hand keeping the door closed and keeping her backed against it.

"You should have _expected_ as much to happen, Leon-san. You're in a house full of men. And we all have desires, some more carnal than others." His voice is low as he speaks, his presence demanding her undivided attention.

Swallowing, she eases back. Watching him, eyes wide and wary, she can feel her heart pounding away in her chest. Feel her blood roaring behind her ears. And she finds herself cursing Archer for running Hidan over. Curses him for taking her and Blake to the cemeatray. If it hadn't been for that, then none of this wouldn't be happening.

She wouldn't have been beaten by Pein.

She wouldn't have been violated.

She wouldn't be spending a shitload of money that she's going to regret.

If it wasn't for them, she would be heading back to a lifestyle she knows. Not worrying about what happens in the morning. She wouldn't have to worry about these men fighting in her house, or have to worry about one of them taking Mr. Skittles just to spite her. She wouldn't have to worry about Blake getting hit again because he decides to hit on them.

And she wouldn't have to worry about how close Sasori is, their noses touching and his breath misting across her face.

"We're all males, minus you and Konan-sama. Eleven men are sharing a house with you, eating with you, always _near_ you," he pauses, his other hand easing her back against the door, "You're helpless against us. We have the upper hand in this situation, Leon-san. And it'd be best to remember that."

_Right, fuck with us and you're screwed. Thoroughly._ Again she keeps her silence, her eyes on his as he backs away.

"As long as you keep us entertained, the more willing we will be to keep things toned down."

Sasori and Itachi exit the bathroom, leaving Leon standing there with wide eyes. A moment later, Blake pops in with Mr. Skittles in his hands. Offering it to her, she snuggles the small stuffed animal to her chest as she stares at them.

"Do you think I can persuade Zetsu to eat them?"

Blake sighs, shaking his head.

"Highly doubt it."

**OoOoOoOoO**

In the days that past, Leon found herself thinking.

Sasori's words made sense. They tend to get violent when bored. But how to solve that? Archer has expressed his own concern in this area, about her parents coming home and that these guys won't have any place to go. And that, too, proves to be trouble.

But then she thought of something.

Slipping into the kitchen, her mind goes over the plan in her head. Deidara, whose leaning against the counter, turns. Face reddening upon sight, he looks away. It's her turn to raise her brow, settling into the bar stool next to him. He still refuses to look at her, after what happened with Hidan, his brows furrowed and eyes distant.

She peeks into the front room, seeing Archer speaking with Kisame. Hidan looks up, their eyes meeting. A grin crosses his face, and she opts to flip him off. Her gaze turns back to Blake who, in turn, beckons her closer. Leaning in, he says, "We should probably tell them."

Oh, yes, that'll be good. But now Deidara's looking at them, a curious gleam in his eyes. They shoo him into the front room, motioning Archer to their side. He mouths 'now' as he closes in on them, and Leon nods. He groans, but fills the empty slot on her right.

Deidara plops on the couch, the others slowly settling in around him. Pein and Konan are also downstairs, both silent but willing to listen. Blake and Archer step behind her, pulling everyone's eyes onto her. She swallows, silently wondering if this is a good idea.

"What the hell's this about?" Hidan asks.

Leon holds up a hand, shushing them before more questions can ensure.

"Not long ago, my friends and I came across a problem. One that needed to be solved, but we weren't sure what to do about it." Pausing, she looks over the people in the room with gleaming eyes.

She continues after a moment of silence, "You're all here, but we aren't sure how to handle you. But, after an entertaining conversation I had with Sasori and Itachi, I've come up with a plan."

Now everyone is leaning forward, Pein's eyes showing a hint of respect as she continues, "You all are in need of entertainment. You need something to keep you busy as we try to find a way to get you back home while also letting you out of the house."

Motioning for Archer to hand her the black backpack sitting on the table by the doorway, she continues, "And I've found a solution. But we'll have to tread carefully."

Taking the backpack, she pulls out a long, rectangular box with a large grin on her face. Pulling a chair up, she sits down as she settles it into her lap as one asks, "And what plan have you devised?"

Swallowing, she opens the box to look at the folders inside. Picking one up, labeled Pein, she evenly comments, "I've taken the liberty to enroll you into our Academy as foreign exchange students."


	7. July 19, 2011

**Alpha of the Dawn**

**Chapter Seven  
**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note**: Here is the next chapter - and it's longer than the last one! Joy! It took me forever to write this. I hope you all enjoy it. However, it changes POV a few times in the chapter, each time it's noticeable. You'll see the divider between each section.

0  
00  
0000  
00  
0

"Foreign…exchange students?" Deidara leans back, eyeing his teammates with furrowed brows before eyeing the folder sitting in his lap. They went far to get this done, that much he can see. Changing their names for school, contact numbers, even a number to something they call a VISA. All of it is enough to make his head spin.

"Well, that's what we'll call you. Your names are…more or less…American." Leon gestures to Konan, "For example, she's from England. And we've given her the name Victoria Simons."

Oh, Deidara knows all of their '_names'_ now. Hell, he can't stop looking at his. _Zane Claymore, _that alone gets a smirk from him. Clay, the girl managed to put _clay _in his name! At least she tried to get one that suited them in one way or another.

Pein, he seems a bit thoughtful now. With Konan sitting at his side, Deidara can see him flipping through the folder with his head at an angle. Konan herself looks a bit pleased at her own name and, for that, he's thankful. If anything, everyone seems to be pleased about their –

"Why the fuck does _Tobi_ get to keep his name!" the immortal's already on his feet, and towering over their host with a visibly shaking frame.

"Toby Fields," she corrects, "Ends with a Y and S, not an I and A."

"A?" Kisame leans forward as she explains, "Akatsuki. A."

That gets several sighs, but no one bothers to comment. Instead, Kisame jumps to a question of his own, "What gave you the idea to call me Markus Long?"

Archer gestures to his sword that's propped against the wall, "That thing over there, it's fucking huge. We were trying to find names that fit you, in some way, over stupid ones like Dick – which I suggested for Hidan because he molested my friend."

That gets several snickers. Hidan, well he looks outraged. But no one comments, letting the three in front of them continue. The rules, they're similar to what he went through in the Academy. But from what Leon says, they teach a lot more. And they have a dress code, which isn't something he's use to, but he can deal with that.

"And, yes, that means you have to wear a shirt, Hidan." Archer throws in. He gets a response of a middle finger and a polite 'screw you' from the immortal. Archer only snorts, "No thanks. You want sex with a man, go to Blake."

"Hey!" the boy looks up, glasses nearly falling down his nose as he shoots a glare at Archer. His friend meets it with a smile and a 'you're welcome' that has Deidara shaking his head. One by one, he looks over the Akatsuki. Putting the names to faces, that's an easy job. He's an artist; memorization is something he's good at. Casting one look at Sasori, a Brian Woodrell, he knows his partner is doing the same thing.

His gaze goes to their leader. His brows are furrowed. No doubt thinking of how things are going to change with the new plans. _Xavier Armstrong._

Konan looks amused as ever, his blue hair loose around her shoulders. _Victoria Swan._

Itachi is, well, Itachi. Blank face, calm. _Devon Ravenheart._

Kisame's cracking jokes, grinning like a moron. _Markus Long._

Tobi's oddly silent, but his mask gives nothing away. _Toby Fields._

Zetsu, he's sitting on the couch. He's silent, but that isn't all that uncommon. _Bret Fern._

Hidan's pacing, his eyes narrowed. Cursing under his breath. _Michael Reaming._

And, finally, there's Kakuzu. He's talking to Pein, voice low. _Steven More._

In some way, shape, or form – the names fit. It's like a carefully crafted design, an art crafted to them by another artist. One who's trying to make life a little bit easier, doing it even though she doesn't have to. Not that she doesn't know that – she could have come up with something else. Given them jobs, if nothing else. If she can fake these, then she could fake them enough data to get them jobs. She's…selfish.

"It's mine, you cocky bastard! I don't share!"

Okay, he'll take that last one back. She _is_ selfish. And he should have seen that coming. Mr. Skittles, that creepy ass little stuffed animal of hers, practically screams it. But she has yet to know them. In ways other than she's displaying – and that alone has them all on edge. She knows a bit about them, things that people from their own world knows. But she's from somewhere else that isn't their realm, from a world that doesn't have ninjas or any of the things they are use to.

The Akatsuki have needs. They're criminals.

And they get what they want.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Ten people, ten knew names, ten Akatsuki – three of them. Leon's leaning against her bed, her little rabbit-thing curled in her arms. Archer, he's sitting on her desk. He runs one hand through his hair, eyes closing as he takes in the situation that they're in. Hazel irises ease open, his gaze zoning in on the half-asleep girl who's now curled on the floor. He frowns, his attention moving over to his gay friend sitting on the bed.

"How the _hell_ are we supposed to pull this off?" he directs the question at Blake, the genius of their group. The black-haired youth looks up at him, his brows furrowing in thought.

"Well, as long as the school doesn't look to closely they won't be able to tell the difference. And we changed their ages to suit the occasion better. They're all seniors," he pauses, leaning over to open his copy of their information, "And the year's half-way done. They only have to keep up it till we find a way to send them home – or until the school year's over. Four-and-a-half months, tops."

Archer sighs, leaning back. Folding his legs, the desk groaning under his weight, he motions to their now-sleeping friend on the floor. "And her? Her parents will be back soon. And you know how that is. They're separated for a reason."

"I," Blake's eyes close, his bangs covering his eyes, "I really don't want to think about that. Hopefully her mom gets in town first. Her dad, gods, I'd kill him myself. He doesn't have the right to do that."

Archer nods his agreement. "We can only do so much, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. Keeping her away from those two fiends is the only thing I want." Archer smiles, his friends concern and heated glare matching his own.

Plopping down on the floor, he gestures for Blake to help him put the brunette on the bed. With combined efforts, they swing her up onto it and tuck her in. He flicks the light off as they silently ease out of the room, pushing Blake farther down the hall.

"So, which one do you like?" Blake 'eeps', half turning to glare at him.

"Pardon?"

"The guys, you like one. You often have this dreamy look on your face when you think no one's paying attention. So, who is it?" now he groans, shaking his head as Archer gives him a shit-eating grin. He hurries down the hall, throwing a comment over his shoulder as he goes, "Doesn't matter!"

The door to Blake's room shuts. Archer heads downstairs, his brows furrowing as he thinks everything over. Leon, she's a smart girl. Caring, determined, and brutal. He's wouldn't be surprised if one of the Akatsuki tries to get involved with her – not that they will, he'll castrate them ahead of time. Way before they can try anything. He doesn't need any half-cartoon babies screaming at them.

_"They're real, you know. They have as much flesh and blood and bone as we do. They're human. For the most part." _Leon, she had cornered him earlier. Right before she put her plan in action, getting them enrolled in their school. He called her an idiot, but he knows she's correct on this one. They are real – but they're also a hit show on the television. Thankfully Blake had taken anything connecting them to their world away – he even managed to alter the cable so 'NARUTO' wouldn't show on any of the listings. He did the same with the computer.

Taking a seat in the kitchen, he frowns. Behind him, he hears Konan rummaging through the refrigerator. He whirls around in his seat, leaning back to watch her work. She pauses, turning to look at him with a frown on her face. Dressed in white a tank top and black shorts, he can admit that she still looks dangerous. And hot.

"Is there something I can help you with, Archer-san?" he shakes his head, eyes closing shut with a lingering smile on his face. _This problem, there's nothing you can do._

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Monday.

Leon rolls over, her shirt riding up to expose her mid-drift as she eyes the ceiling with sleep filled eyes. Propping herself up on her elbows, she yawns. Mr. Skittles rolls out from under her, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

Climbing out of bed, the windows still dark, she eyes the clock. _Five in the morning, fantastic. Time to get breakfast ready._

Once in the kitchen, the stove going, she pulls eggs and cheese and bread from the fridge. Following that is lemonade, orange juice, milk and water. She even grabs breakfast bars, cereal, and other odds and ends so the boys, and one girl, can choose what they want to eat. As the eggs reach the finished part (both scrambled and over easy), Blake and Archer stagger in with crazy bed hair and dull eyes. She casts a smile at them, telling them to wake up the others. And instruct them to get dressed before coming down.

They turn, doing as they're told in silence.

Pein and Konan are the first down, both wearing jeans and close-fitting t-shirts. Itachi and Sasori are next, both wearing jeans, but Sasori has a long-sleeved turtleneck clinging to his frame. The others slowly file in, each wearing something comfortable and light. Kisame comes down last, Zetsu and Kakuzu at his side, their appearances is staggering enough to halt her in place.

Kisame…isn't blue. In fact he's buff, mocha colored skin, and spiky black hair with blue tips. He's the only one wearing a muscle shirt, his arms bulging from the corded strength under it.

Zetsu, he's all pale flesh. His hair is also black, his eyes a light green. He's frowning, his long-sleeved shirt loose on him. He looks irritated, but he sits down without any harsh words.

Kakuzu is also wearing a long-sleeved shirt, his hair falling around his face in messy waves. She can't see any stitches, which does a lot for his appearance. He nods to her, sets next to Hidan who is wearing a royal purple shirt.

One-by-one, they dig into their self-chosen breakfasts. Chatter goes around the table, each discussing their classes. That, too, she managed to get in their favor. It makes her beam with pride, especially as the artists at the table turn to look at her.

"Leon-san, you have art with us?" Deidara asks, his brows arching.

"Yeah, but I'm not nearly as good as you two. I'm more into the tribal art." She responds as she shovels her bacon and eggs into her mouth. The two males sitting across from her, nestled into the couch, exchange looks before Sasori asks, "And you're the only one who doesn't have the same lunch period as any of us."

Now she pauses, looking up. Everyone has paused, their gazes settling on her. Even their fearsome leader has his odd eyes on her, his face blank buy his gaze is curious. Archer and Blake, on the other hand, looks more than a little uneasy.

She clears her throat, "It's nothing important. Not really."

"Humor use." Kisame leans forward, grinning.

"I'm in EC. I'd rather be taking classes with the rest of you, but some things we don't have control over." She shrugs it off like it's nothing important. But Itachi's gaze is boring into her, she can feel it like a hot weight.

And her encounter with him and Sasori in the bathroom jumps to mind. He hadn't done anything, not really, but he didn't try to stop Sasori. Which says more than she's willing to admit. And they all know it. Itachi can pull rank on most of the others, and that scares her.

The clock saves her from more questions, which she silently thanks the gods for. Grabbing their backpacks, and her own, she shoos them all outside into the van waiting. The other two cars sitting in the drive way makes her hesitate, her gaze turning to her two friends. They shrug.

"We thought it would be more comfortable if we split up in three groups. That way we don't have to many people in one car." Blake offers a gentle smile, one that she returns without pause.

And so they split up. In the same groups as they went to the mall, nonetheless.

And that leaves her with Itachi – again.

And he takes advantage of that by taking the front seat. And he doesn't even look at Konan as she climbs in the back seat with Tobi and Kisame. But one thing she is thankful for is the fact that she doesn't have to take the van – the car in the garage is more than useful.

Thank jerk off parents who have a lot of money for owning two vehicles.

Once all buckled in, she asks, "Does everyone understand the rules?"

Tobi provides the answer, "We are to try our best to blend in with the other students. We are all nineteen years of age, and we all come from around England. We are not to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves."

_Okay, if Tobi understands, then the rest of them should as well. They're not that hard to get your mind around. _She nods to herself, blinking when Itachi adds, "Pein has also informed us that the only reason violence is for self-defense only. Any use of our jutsus is also forbidden in the presence of the other students."

The drive to the school is uneventful. All of them gathering in the parking lot gets a few looks from the students arriving early, but they don't pay them any attention. Blake looks uneasy, gesturing to the building looming behind them.

And his silent question doesn't get by her – _how are they going to keep it a secret that the world the Akatsuki comes from is known? And the fact that a lot of people know nearly everything about them?_

Leon can smell trouble on the air – but she fears it's from something else entirely.


	8. August 29, 2011

**Alpha of the Dawn**

**Chapter Eight  
**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note**: It has been so long! I'm so happy to get another chapter up. I must admit, this chapter is a bit...entertaining to write. Lots of good stuff, and a bit of humor. My favorite thing - how to mess with Leon. But now I'm starting to run out of juice. IDEAS! I NEED IDEAS! :D

0  
00  
0000  
00  
0

Standing in front of the class, with everyone staring at him, the itch to become one with the floor is overwhelming. Zetsu…isn't accustomed to this much attention. Nor is he comfortable with so many people staring at him – especially the girls. They're all wide-eyed, pink cheeked, and smiling. He feels as if he's the main desert on an all-you-can-eat. Great.

The teacher introduces him as Bret Fern, an exchange student from London. Fortunately he doesn't ask him to make any comments, just directs him to his seat in the back of the room. Zetsu settles into his chair, drops the book bag Leon bought him next to his feet, and stares straight at the board. Within a couple of minutes, the girls sitting closest to him are introducing themselves to him. And one even goes as far as asking which student in the school he's staying with.

Shifting a bit in discomfort, he replies, "I and the other exchange students are staying with some friends we met. You might know her. Leon, she's staying with two – "

"Hold on. You're living with Leon _Valentine_? Shit, I feel sorry for you. That girl, I'm surprised the doctors let her out of the psyche-ward. Her own parents can't stand her." The girl, Samantha, leans back in her chair with a playful grin on her face.

Zetsu, on the other hand, can't help feel a bit irked at her words. But also curious, "I'm not sure I know what you're referring to. Are you certain we're speaking about the same girl?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You see, Bret, there is only one female Leon in this school. I'd suggest you ask the chairmen to room you with someone else. You'll regret staying with her and her two friends." Zetsu shakes his head in disbelief.

Leon might be a little odd, and Archer is an ass – and Blake's gay – but they're not crazy. Yet one comment caught his attention. He leans in, hands folded under his chin, as he asks, "What do you mean you're surprised the doctors let her out?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"I wasn't aware Leon-sa – Leon was in a hospital for an extended period of time." Samantha smiles, her mouth opening the moment the teacher calls the class to attention. She pouts, but shoots a quick, "I'll tell you later. But anyone can tell you the story."

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Plopping down his tray at lunch, Blake casts a worried look to his friend. Archer shakes his head, but Blake can't help but look as the 'exchange students' settle around the table with them. Many of them have that blank look on their face, but a few are visibly showing signs of rage. Konan, on the other hand, looks a bit more than worried.

"Fuck," Deidara drops his head on the table. "School wasn't this hard in the academy, hmm. Here we learn about all the governments, different presidents, how the government functions – shit! Half this shit we don't learn back from our home. Mainly a lot of fighting techniques."

Pein just raises an eyebrow, but he says nothing. He's one of the few acting normal – Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, and Kakuzu being the others. Zetsu and Konan are semi-normal – both look thoughtful and a bit irritated. The others, Blake doesn't even want to guess what's going through their minds.

"Archer-san," Blake looks over at Pein as his friend replies with a gruff, "Yeah?"

"What exactly is EC?"

"Stands for Accelerated Classes. Why this use an E instead of an A is beyond me. Maybe they didn't want a class system called AC." He leans back, biting a chunk off his pizza. Blake shakes his head.

"What about Leon's relationship with her parents?" Archer chokes on his pizza, Blake having to scoot in to hit him on the back. Both look at Zetsu, the one who had asked the question. Surprisingly enough, he has a slight frown on his face.

"They're, uh, not on good terms with each other." Archer shits a bit uncomfortably. Blake knows where this is going, even as Archer bounds to his feet with a rushed, "Oh, I see Mr. Codwell! Gotta go!"

The entire table is engulfed by a thick silence, everyone staring at Archer's retreating form. Then they turn their attention on Blake. Jittery, hardly sitting still, he swallows. Eyes widening, he gives them a weak smile.

"Uh, yes?"

"Spill." Hidan's hand flies out before he can retreat, holding him in his seat as the others watch with narrowed eyes.

_Right, pick on the gay-guy! _Deidara, moving to take the seat Archer had moments before, grins. At that same moment, Blake's cell vibrates in his pocket. Whipping it in a moment, keeping it hidden out of the sight of the teacher's, he flips it open.

The message on the screen is short: _Bring FA - SF_

"I need to go to the locker," Blake pulls his hand free, standing as Zetsu does. He offers gently, "I have yet to know where Leon's locker is at the moment. I shall accompany you."

_How the hell did he know which I was going to?_ He nods his head, cutting through the cafeteria and out into the hallway. Zetsu stays right on his heel. They make their way down to the first floor, to the back of the locker-room where thirty lockers sit on their own.

"Leon's locker is Seven." Pulling a key out of his shirt, he unlocks it and pulls the door open. Going through her stuff until his hand hits a white, hard plastic box – he pulls it out and hands it to Zetsu. The Red Cross on the top is faded, the words rubbed clean off by age.

Zetsu turns it over in his hands, commenting a moment later, "This is a first-aid kit, is it not? You have one in your bathroom and another in your kitchen."

Blake doesn't answer, just leads them outside and around to the back. He skips the gym, moving farther back to the soccer field behind it. Leon is easy enough to spot, sitting on the grassy hill as she is. Jogging up to her, he calls out, "What did you do this time!"

She looks up, "Nothing, really. Just a misunderstanding."

"Right, and I like Kelly Parker." Leon snorts, rolling her eyes. "I'd agree, but there isn't anyone curvier than you are – and I'm afraid she likes paper straight roads."

Zetsu kneels next to her, one hand ghosting over her leg. He dabs the blood, tasting it with a frown before moving through the medical kit. Blake moves around, his eyes widening when he sees the red-stained skin. And the black and purple bruises stand out against it. Zetsu already is pulling out the cleaning supplies, his brow furrowed in concentration. For a moment, he hopes he's concentrating on cleaning her up and not thinking about how good she might taste. Really, he'd hate to attack a ninja, but if he's trying to eat his friend then he'll have no choice.

"What the hell happened? That doesn't looking like a misunderstanding!" Blake moves to her free side, checking for more injuries. She just shrugs, a grin stretching across her face as she comments, "You should see the others. I tossed them into a meat grinder."

"Pardon me," Zetsu murmurs as he turns her, shoving her upper torso onto Blake. Blake himself, his eyes widen as Leon's legs end up on either side of Zetsu's lap. Before he can even say anything, the cannibal snaps, "I can still smell blood."

"What?"

Leon, on the other hand, starts sputtering. Her face turns a vibrant shade of red, her eyes so large she looks like a deer caught in headlights. She smacks his hand away as he goes to inspect her thighs, trying to pull away as she tries to form a coherent sentence.

"I – I can assure you that I'm fine now!" she might as well have cried that out, her legs retreating just as Zetsu captures her ankles. With an effortless pull, her head's in Blake's lap and she's practically in the two-skinned man's lap.

"Stop being difficult, Leon-san," Zetsu replies calmly.

"There isn't anything you can do!" she cries, her face redder than Blake has ever seen. Blake blinks, his eyes widening as realization starts to dawn on him. His own face starts to redden even as she attempts to stop Zetsu from finding the source.

"Zet – Zetsu," Blake stutters, but he's ignored.

"I'm on my fucking period! _Let me go_! _No, No, No_!" she wails, kicking Zetsu square in the face and elbowing Blake. She rolls off them, scrambling away on all four.

Blake watches her vanish, his hands clutching his throat as he tries to pull air into his screaming lunges. Zetsu slowly sits up, a boot-print clearly showing on his face. But Blake can see a hint of a blush on the man's face. He meets Blake's eyes.

"That would have been," he pauses a moment before finishing, "Embarrassing."

"You think?"

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Never before has she been so humiliated. She didn't think anything when he was tending to her leg, but what just happened…she…she…

_Why the hell does this keep happening to me! They're all perverts!_

First Hidan and Deidara, then Sasori and Itachi, and now Zetsu! Zetsu of all people! _I swear, if _Pein_ tries anything, then I'm finding the nearest rocket and I'm blasting them to the stars and beyond! They'll be blasting off again!_

She doesn't know how far she runs; she only knows that she ends up in the girl's bathroom in the school. She even locked the door, leaning back against it as her heart continues to pound. Sinking to the floor, head buried in hands, she groans.

"Leon-san?" her head shoots up, eyes widening as Konan steps out of one of the stalls with a frown on her face. "Are you well?"

"I'm peachy." Konan shakes her head, a light smile crossing her face as she says, "I do not think so. You seem flustered. Has something happened?"

_What the fuck?_

"I'd rather not answer that. I'd prefer to forget about it, if at all possible." Konan nods, easily changing the subject, "I must admit that school is rather interesting in your world. I was hoping we might be able to get some books so we can, the Akatsuki I mean, can catch up. If we are going to fit in, then it would be best if we know the basics."

Leon nods, taking Konan's hand and allowing the woman to pull her to her feet. Even with blue hair, she must admit that Konan looks rather normal. She doesn't really look like the Konan from _Naruto_, but then again she's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She also left the paper flower out of her hair.

"I'm sure I can get some books." Leon places her elbows on one of the sinks, watching the water spill out in silence for a moment. Washing her hands, wiping her face and neck down, she asks, "Between girls, is the Akatsuki…impulsive?"

The conversation she and Sasori had in the bathroom, it still plays in her mind. He had practically spelled out that sexual situations _will_ happen. Konan, she's a ninja. She can protect herself. But Leon? What can _she_ do against superhuman men?

Sure, Hidan looks down upon…those things. But the others? She probably doesn't have to worry about Itachi or Pein. They're the calmest, and the most in control, of the bunch.

"They can be." Konan's answer pulls her back to reality. "They are not accustomed to being in one place for so long. None of us are use to staying in one place together like this. And, as you can see, many of them don't get along."

Leon nods, pulling away from the sink. She feels a lot calmer. More able to breathe.

"So…who would be the best to watch out for?"

Konan frowns, her head tilting to the side as they walk out into the hall. Her voice lowers as she answers, "I would put Kisame and Deidara at the top of the list. And don't catch Zetsu's interest. You'll regret it for the rest of our stay."

"Any suggestions on how to avoid that?"

Konan nods. "Avoid blood. And, whatever you do, don't let him taste it."

_Well, shit._


	9. June 1, 2012

Rating: T

AN: Here's the next chapter! Forgive me for taking so long to update! I've been busy with school and all (and getting ready to start college) that I had little time to pursue my happy time on this wonderful website with its equally wonderful stories.

0  
00  
000  
00  
0

_Avoid blood, she said. Too late, who's great? Me!_

Leon pulled her books from her locker, cell silent in her back pocket. The day was over – for everyone else, anyway. Archer hunted her out the hour before, telling her that he and Blake would split the group in two to get them home. He didn't fail to hint to use her phone if she needed anything.

Sighing, she leaned into the locker. Pressing her forehead against the cool metal, she gathered her thoughts. Her body still flushed from the events earlier, skin heating up with prolonged embarrassment when she recalled how Zetsu had smelled a second source of blood on her. Konan's warning still rang in her mind, to keep him from _tasting _her blood. Why hadn't they warned her in the start?

Leon knew they caught onto something. During the day, she could feel their eyes – the Akatsuki – on her when she passed them in the hall. She could sense the worry coming from Archer and Blake. The constant jeers from her classmates as easily as she could see the scornful look from the teachers. It was something she was intimately familiar with.

She never let them see what was going on in her mind.

Never let them see the way it affected her, how it made her blood boil in rage.

She never let them see how much it hurt.

Eyes were always watching her. They were always waiting for her to slip, for her to prove their hateful words correct. It was like ice during a hot day. It was like being smothered from too much air. It was like they were laughing at her, hiding behind masks as she sang out-of-key in front of thousands of people expecting a golden award winner. It was paranoia.

And she knew things were going to get worse – she saw how Samantha watched from afar. She saw that self-important smirk on her face as she flirted with Deidara. It had nothing to do with jealousy, a feeling many would associate with the anger burning in her blood. It was something deeper – something far darker. Hate.

Yes, Leon hated Samantha.

_You think they love you? That they _care? _Don't make me laugh! _Leon pushed the words out of her mind, gritting her teeth as she stuffed the rest of her books into her bag. _Why do you think they sent you away? They never wanted you. They never will._

"Hey, freak." Leon's gaze jumped up, the ghost whispering in her ear replaced by the living version as she invaded her space. The blond smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she met her gaze.

"Samantha."

"What, no hello?"

"Not for you." Leon eyed the student's freshly dyed hair with raised eyebrows. "You're a blond, I see. It matches your intellect."

A scowl met her words. "I'm not taking the bait. I'm better than that, _cousin._"

"You are no blood of mine, Samantha. Never forget that." Leon locked her locker, stepping away from the female. "And don't call me cousin. I'd rather be flayed."

"Still hateful. As always."

"Stuff it, bitch." Samantha's jaw dropped only to snap it shut, eyes narrowing as she moved away. "I don't know who you think you're fooling, Leon, but I'm not buying it. I know your games."

Leon walked away, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Flipping her cell open, she dialed the house phone. Blake answered on the first ring. "Pick me up."

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

"Hold on, what?" Kisame leaned against the wall, eyeing Zetsu with a frown. "She was in a health facility?"

"That's what the girl said. **_I didn't smell any lies._**" They were all sitting in the front room, voices lowered. Blake had left some time ago, lips pressed into a frown. Archer was upstairs, working on an essay from what Kisame could recall. But he couldn't make sense of _why _Blake was picking up Leon where she took her own vehicle to school that very morning. _Something isn't adding up._

He cast a quick glance at his leader, watching as Pein thought over Zetsu's report with a mildly troubled look on his face. Kisame knew his leader was putting stray facts together and what they all lead to – a lot of trouble, problems they didn't know how to deal with.

Not to mention Leon's mom was due home within the next week. _Had we been here so little?_

"How the fuck are we going to figure out what the fuck we're supposed to do?" Hidan paced. It was unlike the zealot, his brows furrowed. The others watched him, all of them knowing Hidan was best left to sort out his thoughts. They all knew better to interrupt the emotional Jashinist as he thought over their problem. "I knew the bitch had problems, but I wasn't expecting that damn piece of information."

Kisame agreed, saying a moment later. "I knew the relationship between her and her family is strained. There aren't any family photos from what I could see. Both Archer and Blake-san froze when we asked about her family life."

"It's not of our concern." Pein interrupted, standing. "We will deal with any problems that arise when they come to be. Their affairs are not ours to sort out."

Sasori nodded in agreement, but Deidara had a light frown on his face. Kisame knew the bomber was getting attached. He was young. Impulsive. Reckless, even. A part of him acknowledged that even he himself was getting closer than he should.

Not getting attached, however, was something akin to impossible.

So why fight the impossible?

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Leon's gaze snapped up, eyes unfocused as she met her friend's gaze. She nodded, but the feeling didn't reach her. It didn't melt into her eyes; it didn't pull her lips into her usual shit-eating grin. No smile showed up. It was gone.

"What if she calls mom, Blake? What if she _does?" _Her black-haired friend pulled his glasses off, setting them on the step next to him. He reached over, pulling Leon into a one-armed hug. "Don't worry, Leo. Everything will work out just fine. You'll see."

"I still remember the doctors, ya know. The smells, the sounds. I remember them." Leon took a deep breath, clearing her head as she eyed the dull world before her. "I remember the pain. The hurt and the betrayal, I can still feel it pulsing in my heart. Always reminding me of the truth…"

"Leon, don't talk like that." Blake moved to crouch in front of her, grasping her shoulders in his hands. "I don't care what everyone says. I don't care about what you did back then. I care about you and who you are _at this moment in time. _My best friend. My sister."

Leon blinked in surprise, a hint of a smile curling at her lips.

"Come on, Leon! Snap yourself back to reality!" she swatted his hands away, eyes closing for a moment before she stood. "You're right, Blake. It didn't affect me earlier. Why let it get to me now?"

She crossed the school grounds to the parking lot, climbing into her vehicle. She ran her hands over the steering wheel, a look of affection crossing her face. Blake climbed into his own automobile, waving at her before gunning the engine. She followed suit.

Within minutes they were at the house, Archer a missing man in the room of dangerous ninjas. Many of the men were watching her, eyes boring into her. Especially Zetsu. She could feel his gaze zone in on her, see his pupils engulf the rest of his eyes when she met his gaze.

_Avoid blood. And, whatever you do, don't let him taste it._ What was she supposed to do since he already got a taste? He had tasted the blood when he inspected the injury from the scuffle, taking it in before moving to tend to her injuries. _And, whatever you do, don't let him taste it._

Zetsu looked away, brows furrowing. No one seemed to notice, and if they did see that moment of raw emotion – they were good at hiding it. Better than most actors she had seen on the TV, no doubt. They were far better than them in every way, twisting their emotions to get what they want and when they want it.

Leon doubted anyone was strong enough to resist them.

They would have been suicidal to try to deny these men what they wanted.

Leon crossed the room, dropping onto the armrest next to Kisame's arm with a sigh. Patting her thigh, he asked, "So not only do you have different classes than us, you also leave at a different hour?"

"You leave at three, I leave at five. It's not that big of a deal." Leon commented.

Itachi's voice was low when he countered, "It is when we can't keep you in our line of sight."

_You should have expected it, Leon-san. _That one conversation she had with Sasori and Itachi, a serious discussion about a house load of males and their needs, replayed in her mind. She could remember how close he, Sasori, had backed her into the door. _Entertain us, and chances are we'll keep damages to a minimum._

She scoffed. Them, keep the damages to a minimum? Controlled by their needs, wants, and desires?

It's a girl's worst nightmare.

And Leon was certain it was about to get worse.


End file.
